BlackBurn
by hylein
Summary: Luego de la desaparición de Nightwing, las calles de ciudad Gótica se han puesto vulnerables, una joven periodista, Madison Paige, recurre a la ciudad en búsqueda del asesino del origami y el desaparecido héroe, por parte de una amiga, Jodie Holmes, que le pide que cumpla el rol de vigilante nocturna, la cual ella no pudo realizar.


Conocí a una joven llamada Jodie Holmes, una chica que es amiga mía, ella solía recorrer por todo el mundo buscando un lugar donde vivir, su situación era algo peculiar, mas de lo que ya se sabia.

Mi nombre es Madison Paige, si viste esta nota, es porque eres un testigo de este articulo que nunca pude publicar.

Para empezar, Jodie es una chica algo introvertida, después de haber sido introducida a temprana edad a un centro de investigaciones paranormales a causa de su entidad, Aiden, su hermano fallecido, era bastante posesivo con ella, parte de esto le causaba estragos, después de la catástrofe que ocurrió en África, por la muerte del presidente Gemaal Charrief, hizo que comenzara su huida.

Según ella, decía que había terminado en ciudad gótica ya que era el único lugar donde se sentía un poco mas normal.

El héroe de ciudad gótica, Batman, conocía perfectamente sus antecedentes, de cierta forma, sintió cierta compasión por la chica, ya que no tenia amigos o familiares cosa que lo identificaba de alguna manera.

Ella le hablo un poco sobre las visiones que tenia, le informo sobre los portales que estaba creando el gobierno para llamar al infamando, para que tomara las medidas necesarias.

Ayudo con algunas misiones, ingresando a base de datos donde podía sacar información o manipulando a los villanos, pero siguiendo con la principal norma de Batman, no asesinar.

Él le pidió que se uniera a él, siendo posible sucesora pero ella rechazo la oferta, debido a que aun se consideraba una amenaza y asesina, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Dentro de ese periodo no se supo sobre Nightwing, el vigilante de las calles de ciudad gótica y descendiente de Batman, cuya ausencia hizo que la ciudad fuera mas vulnerable, algunos rumores dicen que él había fallado a la norma que se asigno como súper héroe, matando al hombre que asesino a sus padres.

En ese entonces, las calles nuevamente aumentaron los asesinatos, violaciones y saqueos, ya no hay espacio para la cárceles de ciudad gótica.

Holmes me pidió que tomara su lugar como heroína y acepte, un nuevo reto para mi carrera profesional, de los cuales no me importa hasta que punto este expuesta a logar mi objetivo.

Me introduje a la nueva ciudad, un gran impacto después de haber estado varios años en Nueva York, viendo el caso del asesino de origami, se me hizo el sitio perfecto para encontrarle, debido al característico clima del lugar, sitio perfecto donde se pudo hallar.

Ahí partió mi rol de vigilante nocturna, Lady Nightwing, sucesora o farsante del destacado héroe, ocupando sus mismas prendas, pero he de admitir, que me quedaban bastante bien, notándose en los ojos de los villanos.

Este caso que debía tratar, quería hacerlo a espaldas de Batman, ya que el shock podría ser demasiado impactante para él.

Las lluvias aumentaron, cada vez daba mas al paraderos correspondiente del asesino, hasta que me tope con la difícil situación de que pertenecía a uno de los agentes de esta ciudad.

Bruce, confía plenamente en los oficiales de ciudad gótica, encargados por el oficial Gordon, líder de este grupo.

Batman, se entero del caso he inicio una profunda investigación sobre los que pertenecían al sector policial.

Antes de acabar los 3 días correspondientes a los de la muerte de Shaun Mars, pude encontrar al niño dentro de una central hidráulica, donde las gotas de lluvia casi lo hundían por completo, fue rescatado.

Lo que fue inevitable, fue contener la ira, ante el agente Scott Shelby, donde lo acorrale en una de las alcantarillas que daban en dirección a la central hidráulica, termine apuñalándolo, dejando su cadáver escondido en uno de los rincones del lugar.

Nuevamente la promesa rota, bueno teóricamente lo era, pero no pertenezco al linaje Wayne, solo me mantuve con mis habilidades, seguir como una farsante, pero, no pude mas contener la culpa, le delate todo lo sucedido a Bruce, que había matado al hombre y le entregaba las mayas que sustituían al héroe.

Deje el periodismo y decidí trabajar en investigaciones, contemplando a todos los pertenecientes a la uci, enfermos de gravedad, podía sentir el olor a la muerte, pero era increíble que todos ellos, cobraban la lucidez por un momento hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, nombre denominado la mejoría de la muerte, pero aun esta en proceso.

Mis habilidades a diferencia de nightwing, era que los bastones solo eran una decoración mas del traje, solo era un juguete, ya que mi habilidad real era producir la electricidad, con la misma intensidad que las neuronas cuando causan el shock eléctrico de la convulsión.

También fui parte del mismo laboratorio que estuvo Jodie, pero a diferencia de su caso, genéticamente podía causar electricidad, todo lo que estuviera en contacto conmigo, a propia voluntad.

Pasaron días, escuchado la misma noticias de los robos y asesinatos, hasta que la paciencia se termino, peguntándome varias veces, que sentido tiene llevarlos a la cárcel, si nuevamente van a huir, tiene sentido llevarlos a un sanatorio mental?, es broma.

Mi nuevo nombre fue Blackburn, donde vigilaba las calles, nuevamente para la búsqueda de maniáticos o delincuentes, abundan enormemente esta ciudad.

Los atrapaba, para luego mandarlos a la cárcel, los oficiales de gótica, aceptaron que realizara la investigación, que consistía en utilizar microchips si estos huían, no falto quien se las quitara, pero eso no terminaba.

Las investigaciones cada vez iban aplicando medidas mas drásticas ya que eso no cambiaba, cada reo ahora tenia que luchar para sobrevivir, ya que los nuevos chips que se aplicaban tenían veneno, quería ver quien realmente deseaba vivir, que notaran la misma desesperación de sus victimas.

Era sencillo, lo único que se debía hacer, era apreciar el espectáculo, haciendo que paliaran en un coliseo, el que fallecía, era parte de mis experimentos.

Puedes imaginar a los niños que lloraban por las muerte de sus padres o la desesperación de los padres ver a sus hijos muertos?, incluyendo a todas las personas que fallecieron.

Este experimento causo que disminuían los robos y asesinatos, prácticamente, la ciudad estaba en completa paz.

También hizo que existiera una mayor probabilidad de vida, ya que ahora los hospitales estaban mejorado su sistema de salud, principalmente la donación de órganos.

Ese era el perdón que daban los reos al matar aquella gente que no merecía morir, ahora ellos pagaban con la misma moneda, algo aportivo al menos para la comunidad.

No sé hasta que punto podrá llegar, se que Batman me matara, pero de lo que me queda de fuerzas. Seguiré luchando con este experimento.

Se que esto ya es un suicidio, ya que siento lo mismo que estos villanos sienten al pelear conmigo, cada choque eléctrico, me afecta a mi, con la misma intensidad, será maquiavélico, pero son internos.

Al menos quiero pensar, que pude ser algo aportivo a la sociedad, a pesar que me haya convertido en un monstruo, mas terrible de lo que ya podría imaginar.


End file.
